The Unwanted Realm Traveller
by Chowlseaa2
Summary: On a visit to Midgard one night the princes of Asgard return with more than they arrived. Will there be nothing but destruction left as a consequence? The decisions to be made leave the fate of one small mortal in uncertain waters. AU OC


AN- So I've been itching to write a fic for the thor section for a while and finally decided to bring my small idea to life. I haven't actually done any research about Asgard or any of the Thor related Myths so please excuse any mistakes you will undoubtedly find in the lines, all I have I learned from the films! Anyway hope you guys enjoy the first small instalment and let me know if you would like another (: 

* * *

The thunder bellowed loudly throughout the large over cast skies, the lightning brightening up the darkness for a mere second before soon disappearing again.

"So this is earth?" Sif asked turning to look up at Thor.

"Yes" he nodded back with a wide grin across his features.

"Well it doesn't look like much" Fandral sighed as he kicked a small rock on the ground to the side.

"I'm afraid I'd have to agree" I sighed as I took in the lack of nature around. This realm's beauty paled in comparison to that of Asgard.

"Oh come now" Thor bellowed as he looked around excitedly "This realm has much changed since my last visit but I'm sure it's charms have remained! This was all forest last I was here"

"Now it appears to be some form of settlement" I pointed out as I turned around, my eyes taking in the little this place had to offer. "Now that the warriors have gotten to visit earth can we please return? I'm bored of this realm already"

"Oh Loki" Thor brought his hand down to clasp it onto my shoulder, with two brief pats he soon removed it "Give it a chance brother; you may grow to love this realm just as I do"

"Doubtful" I could feel the frown encroach my forehead at his words. Grow to love earth? The chances of ever feeling anything other than a minor disgust towards this meagre excuse for a realm was unbelievable, he was a hopeful fool. "Can we hurry this along."

"Must you remove the fun from everything Loki" Sif scowled across at me, her distaste for my commentary obvious.

"Come now Sif" Thor scolded "He does not. We must teach my brother how to enjoy all the beauty that the nine realms have to offer, he is much too accustomed to the finery that Asgrad's halls offers him."

"Very well" Sif sighed barely even sparing a glance back in my direction, the female warrior made her feeling for me very clear- she could hide her distaste about as well as I.

"The mortals have built rather strange houses" Fandral commented as he looked around at the grey, dreary houses closely compacted together in the area Thor had chosen for us.

"Why here?" I asked curiously, looking around the area I just couldn't see the attraction. At least on our last visit there had been an un-ending supply of greenery around.

"Brother, this is where we were last time we decided to visit this realm!" Thor smiled at me widely as he looked around, a frown soon replacing the happy expression that he once wore as he finally registered the surroundings. "Although it has changed greatly"

"Indeed" I agreed "There is scarcely even a blade of grass present now"

"This area used to be filled with lush green grass my friends, tree as tall as those in the Asgardian forests. Wild flowers grew untamed all around." He smiled sadly as his eyes continued to dart over the bleak buildings.

"Yes, it was as he described. Though he neglected to speak of the primitive mortals we had the misfortune of laying eyes on" I said with a brief flick of the hand, dismissing Thor's comments about the beauty of the realm when the inhabitants clearly brought the area down. I could never understand why my father risked so much and fought so hard to protect this race, if I were king I would have saved my armies for a battle that was worth the risk. Going against the forces of Jotunheim to save the humans was a pointless endeavour.

"They were a young race, brother!" Thor's smile was once again in position. "Truly friends, they were not as horrid as my brother paints them to be."

"I'm curious to look around one of their dwellings" Volstagg finally spoke up for the first time since we had stepped foot onto the concrete of the realm.

"To raid the pantry and taste the delicacy's Midgard has to offer no doubt." Sif commented with a genuine smile across he obviously beautiful features. The kindness and kinship she showed towards the warriors three had always caused a river of jealously to flow through me, I had spent years trying my best to prove to the young warrior that I was worthy of her affections, even if just kinmanship but to no avail. Her eyes could not see past the tall blond oaf that was my brother, Thor. Her admiration of him seemed to be clear to all, except him.

"That is a job for the trickster himself" Fandral smiled over at me tightly, still clearly uncomfortable when the topic of my abilities arose. "Can't you do something so we don't awaken the mortals while we have a quick look"

"Of course" I sighed with a quick wave of the hand I guaranteed us all feather light steps and the ability to move through the mortal's homes unseen. "We won't have all night however; I have still to master using my abilities in other realms. The atmosphere and their atoms differ" I offered up a brief explanation that they took without further questioning.

Walking through the small hallway barely wide enough to fit Volstagg, we all treaded carefully as the warriors three & Lady Sif took in the mortal home. Clearly in fascination with everything their eyes met, the pictures that hung on the wall down to the fluffy form of flooring that seemed to sink beneath their large leather boots.

"These paintings are so detail and intricate, Midgardian artists are certainly fine ones!" she exclaimed taking in another family photograph.

"Those are called photographs Sif" Thor explained "They are taken with a camera, one of the many unbelievable mortal inventions!"

"So these were not painted?" she asked with astonishment.

"No" I replied shortly, moving forward towards the narrow staircase in a hope of bringing this pathetic tour further towards its completion.

My boots were met with another soft flooring as I opened the first door on the second floor, grateful for the open drapes that allowed some light into the dark room. From what I could tell in the poor lighting everything was decorated in one constant theme of colour, pink. The steps of the others soon followed behind me as we filled the confined chambers.

"This is a child's room" Sif commented with more fascination as she observed the toys and stuffed animals strewn across the miscellaneous surfaces.

"Indeed" I agreed with a small nod as the covering of the minute bed in the corner started to move. "We must leave" I said looking to Thor who nodded in accord.

"Yes" he looked back over to Sif and the warriors three. "I'm afraid our trip to this realm is over for today my friends, my brothers powers are still being developed but one day he will be able to conceal us for longer, then we shall all bask in the glories that this realm has to offer!"

"Mummy?" a small voice asked uncertainly from the still dark corner of the room.

"That is our queue to leave friends" Thor smiled widely as he looked up to the ceiling of the room, I caught a glimpse of a small leg trailing out from under the lightly coloured bedding and touching the flooring before Thor shouted for Heimdall.

In the moments that followed we were quickly engulfed in a bright light, signalling the activation of Bi-frost. I sighed, relieved when my feet finally touched back down on Asgardian ground.

"This is where I leave you for the remainder of the evening" I said to Thor and his friends before heading back to the palace. "I'm afraid travelling between the realms this day has left me yearning for the comforts that home has to offer."

"Loki…" I heard Sif say sharply as I moved to walk away. As I took my first step my movements were met with a small tug, then the surroundings where filled with the sound of a small thud and the sharp intake of breath from all others present in the room. There was an electric silence that soon followed; the uncertain calm was soon disrupted by small sobs. Groaning loudly I turned to look at the source of the disruption.

A small child lay on the ground beside my feet, clutching at their elbow with reverence. I couldn't make out any of the child features as their face was completely hidden under a mass of auburn strands, looking wild and unkempt.

"Loki…" Thor started but was soon interrupted by Heimdall.

"You have brought a Midgardian back to Asgard, your father will not be happy" he stated calmly but surely.

"I did no such thing!" I protested as the small figure in pink pulled up onto her feet, one hand pulling the wild hair from her face as she opened tear filled bright blue eyes to take in her surroundings.

"We must tell the all-father about this immediately" Sif said with a worried tone.

* * *

AN- And I'm just going to leave that there! Let me know if you think it's worth continuing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
